Vampire Hunter D's Reason to Hunt
by anitaapril28
Summary: You find out why D hunts with such passion and why he never gets close...he meets another outcast who just might know what it means to be alenided by the people you belong to.


Chapter 1

The wind rushed past blowing hard. The entire village knew it was an unnatural wind. None ventured out in to it. He was coming. He was coming for her. The wind announced that. It blew out candles, rattled shutters even the dogs were afraid to bark in his unholy presence. It blew harder and harder as it rushed down every street and every hovel and home. He was not looking for blood, thou he could of taken it if he wished. He was looking for her. The one that could give him every thing he wanted. The wind howled he could not find her. She and her fool of an Uncle could not of been so foolish to believe that they could get away. Wait. He could smell her. She could not have been so gullible as to believe he would not check there. He would have his prize. There she was outside. They were not keeping a close enough eye on her.

She could see him. Her eyes sparkled in the moon light reflecting everything as if she were blind. Her hair seem to flow in to the night blown by his unnatural wind. He loved her hair it was a living piece of darkness even in the peak of day. Her hair and her eyes had been what fascinated him at first. Yet her eyes had been her down fall for they reveled her power and true nature. He landed a few feet away. They stared at each other, never speaking aloud because they did not need to. But she fought him, even in this.

"Hello Daimōn ." she said his name without emotion. As if to show she could not be tamed, which just drew him closer. For he wanted to tame her. Break her. Control her. He wanted her. He wanted her power and everything that came with it. Though she spoke with no fear her eyes betrayed her yet again. They showed fear and fear just added flavor to the hunt.

"Hello, Lire." Her eye twitched. "Do you like it? It will be your new name. I do like your old one but your mine so I must name you. Its short for Lireen. I think it suits you, lire." he was baiting her but she never moved. Her face remained as still as stone. Giving him nothing of what she was feeling. She just stood there a living piece of power. That would never run out. That would live just as long as himself.

"You belong to me…" he smiled as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. She was beautiful and flawless. She would be his.

"I will never belong to you" the emotion in her voice startled him as if he thought she walked thou life in a perfect Zen state. "I will never," her voiced cracked in anger "never belong to you, you animated corpse." her voice had gotten louder with anger. Her power started to spill over. Daimōn wanted to sit there and bask in her power like a dog basks in smelly stuff, it just felt so good. She would be his and when she was he would be able to take out her power and explore it at his lesser.

He moved in a blink of an eye. He was behind her face in her hair smelling and nuzzling her neck. She stiffened, holding her breath. His scent froze her. He smelled of cologne, something piney and beneath that blood and death. Her senses wretched. She wanted to but she couldn't do that uncle had to get a shot in. He could only do that if he was close. He brushed her hair away from her neck so that he could speak into her ear. "You already belong to me, Kaileena." he hissed her true name as he bent to bite her exposed neck."

_Uncle hurry._

She could she her uncle standing in the shadow of the porch in there large cabin. Crossbow in hand he watched looking for an opening to shot. It was amazing that Daimōn hadn't sensed him yet. _He's too caught up in my power. _Her uncle hit the trigger. She knew that the arrow head was silver. It wouldn't kill him but it would hurt. It would cause him to heal almost human slow instead of almost instantly. And maybe that would give them enough time to get away.

"Thunk" the bolt hit home… _he was gone_. No… the vampire had launched himself on to uncle.

"Uncle" she ran screaming her anger, helplessness and loathing to the thing that trapped her only family. Daimōn screamed he had flames licking his body. Her uncle fell to the ground moaning still alive. Daimōn looked at her as she pulled her uncle away from him. " I will case you to the ends of the earth! You will be MINE!" and with that he flew in to the night and left a wounded man laying in the arms of his prize.

Chapter 2

"Uncle, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to. I can just run. Terra would be able to take care of you. You don't have to do this, uncle. Uncle. Uncle."

"Alida, I heard you the first thousand times. This is the only way you will be safe." he raised a hand up to stop her interruption. "This is the only way. This hunter is the best . If anyone will be able to protect you its him, Alida." he said taking her hands. "He will protect you for his conscience won't let him walk away." He watched his niece. She was worried that he had lost too much blood. That he was putting too much faith in some one they had never met. He had to have faith, if not his niece would surly die.

She sighed " I still don't think this is a good idea." She loved her uncle. His injury was her fault. She kept replaying the scene over and over in her head. Seeing his eyes as he burned, as he swore he would track her to the ends of the earth. And what scarred her was that she believed him. She could see it in his eyes. That he would never rest till she was his.

Her uncle could see all of this flashing across her eyes. He had to interrupt her thoughts or the guilt would kill her. "Alida give me the phone. If were going to do this we need to call him." Daniel Hawk watched his niece debate whether or not to let him call Trek. Trek was a dangerous man but he would find him he would find the man they needed. Because he had to. They need a vampire hunter. "Alida could you make me some tea. Thank you."

Alida walked out of the room knowing she was being sent away. She didn't mind, for she would rather not know what her uncle was giving up to the hunter here. They were rich beyond any doubt but that's not always what dangerous people wanted. Alida looked at her reflection and cursed. She had never regretted her heritage. It was a part of her and that was that. She had never hated who she was until last night. Until her heritage brought the thing that nearly killed her uncle. She looked at her self and thought what does he want. She didn't think she was partially beautiful. I mean I'm pretty she thought but not beautiful enough to temp a vampire to her. She was tall but not too tall, a good 5;11. She was willowy but that she got from her mothers people, her paleness too. Its not like she tried to keep her skin milky. It was the complete opposite. She could go out side and work in her garden from morning to dusk and not have a mark on her. Her hair was black like her fathers, nothing special most of the people in her village had dark hair. The only thing even slightly interesting was her eyes. The left was lapis blue, the eyes of the mother she never knew, as her uncle would describe them. He always said they were the color of a really good sapphire. Her right was green. She always thought it was like she had a cat eye. When her uncle described her right eye, he said it was the color of the fields after a good clean rain. But it was the same eyes her uncle and father had, green eyes. There was nothing else in her looks that would draw a vampire to her. He would have soon of grow tired of her looks. The only other odd thing about her was her ears. They were slightly pointed an another thing she got from her mothers people, but that's not some thing people would really notice

The only thing that he could want her for is for her power. Her control of the elements and sound. If she tried she could put some one who was listening to her voice under a kind of hypnoses but that couldn't be it she had sung more than once in public. And her elemental power wasn't that big of a deal, most of the village had a small affinity for something. So she was stumped as to why he had to have her.

She was so distracted by her own reflection that she for got what she was looking for. "Alida, what are you doing?"

She jumped. "What? Oh. I… was… um,… I was going to get uncle some tea?"

Terra took the pot out of Alida hands. Terra was the closet thing she had to a mother. Terra was weathered with age. She had been her mothers maid. When her parents left she stayed to take care of her. Terra was hunched with age and ivory white hair. Her eyes were sage green. Her face was worn with care and laughter lines. She was the only connection with her mothers people. Terra may have been an elf, but she wasn't a powerful one. She had taught her what all would hurt an elf and how to cure most common aliments. And just an enough elfish to communicate with them. She was her tutor in all things

"Alida, why don't you let me have that, okay?" She was the only person who called her by her whole name. She took the pot out of her hands and started making tea in their small kitchen. "Sit down and stop thinking like that. "

She was jerked out of her daze. "What are you talking about? Thinking about what?" Terra gave her the look she had given her, when she was a child and hiding her vegetables, saying she had eaten them. She was giving her the stink eye.

"You are feeling guilty about your uncle now stop it." she snapped at her. If their was one thing she hated was it, someone feeling sorry for themselves

"Terra I can't help it. Its my fault. If he hadn't wanted me this never would of happened. I just keep seeing his eyes replayed over and over in my minds eye as his gorged on uncles neck. As he promised he would track me down. And I believe him." Terra

**Edana**- Irish Gaelic: **Aiden, Eideann.** "Little fiery one."

**Ena**- Irish Gaelic: **Aine.** "Little ardent or fiery one."

**Alida**- Late Latin: **Alaida "Little winged one"**


End file.
